When You Love Someone
by LadyWriter15
Summary: SEQUEL to TO GET ME TO YOU. After twelve years Nicole comes back to Albuquerque for Sami's wedding with daughter Sophie in tow. Being the maid of honor is not the only thing on Nicole's mind. throw in the Wildcats and you got one dramatic wedding.
1. Dogs, a daughter and Aunt Sami

This city. I never dreamed I'd be driving back into this city from the airport. But I was betrayed and blackmailed. These two words shared one four letter word in common. S-A-M-I. I can't believe she would stoop this low to get me to come here. But I would like to point out that the only reason I'm here is because Sami's finally getting married to Charlie. Apparently they broke up after four years and then got back together just two years ago. Now, they decided to tie the knot. But Sami blackmailed me into coming since I didn't go to Mitchie or Riley's wedding and to do this she made me the maid of honor.

"Mom do you think she'll like me," Sophie asked. I turned to the eleven year old girl sitting next to me in the passenger seat of the rental car. She had dirty blond curly hair. Her eyes were brown. The color of her hair she inherited form my mother the curls from my father. Her eyes were mine.

"She'll love you," I replied turning onto Sami's street.

"But mom she's one of the aunts that I haven't met yet," Sophie said.

"Sophie she's like your Aunt Alex," I said.

"So she's eccentric and slightly insane," Sophie asked.

"I'll let you see for yourself," I said as I turned into the driveway. I stared at the white house with green shutters that sort of looked like Dawson Leery's house in Dawson's Creek minus the screening and porch. I already saw two cars in the driveway. I took my keys out of the ignition and just sat there staring. Her house hasn't changed in years.

"Sophie you ready to go in," I asked turning to her. This was her first time on the other side of the Atlantic.

"Mom if she doesn't like me can we stay in a hotel," Sophie asked. I laughed and got out of the car.

"She'll love you don't worry. I'm her best friend come on she'll absolutely adore you," I said to her as I closed the door to the car. I watched her as she stared at the house and then finally got out of the car.

"Where you get that shyness of yours I have no idea," I said.

"You really think she'll like me," Sophie asked coming to stand beside me.

"For the hundredth time she'll absolutely adore you," I said walking up to the door. I paused for a moment to look at her. She took me hand and gave me a shaky smile. I rang the doorbell and we waited.

"Mom are you sure she's here," Sophie asked.

"She better be," I said about to ring the doorbell again when someone answered the door. It was Sami. I could tell. She hadn't changed one bit.

"Excuse me who are you," She asked.

"You know I could tell Charlie about the time where you almost got your foot stuck in a toilet," I said. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

"Nicole," Sami screamed as she lunged at me hugging me to death. I patted her back and smiled.

"Hey Sami," I said breaking away from the hug.

"Nicole oh my god you look amazing," Sami said.

"I hope I don't outshine the bride," I said.

"You won't," Sami said flipping her hair for dramatic effect. She looked me up and down and then finally she saw Sophie.

"So who's this," Sami asked.

"This is Sophie my daughter," I said. Her eyes went wide as she turned her gaze back to Sophie.

"Daughter," Sami replied repeating my words.

"Yes, Sami this is my daughter," I said.

"Wow I mean wow," Sami said recovering from the shock.

"Yeah, Sophie can you say hi to your Aunt Sami," I asked her.

"Hi Aunt Sami," Sophie said.

"Aunt, now why the heck would you make me an Aunt," Sami asked. I rolled my eyes and frowned at her statement.

"Sami if I showed up with Sophie and didn't tell you, you were her aunt you would have insisted she call you aunt Sam anyway, now are we just going to stand out here or are you going to invite us in" I replied.

"Oh yeah sorry lost my train of thought for a moment since you said you had a daughter," Sami said opening the door so Sophie and I could step inside. She closed the door behind us then continued the conversation.

"So you've had a daughter for the past eleven years and didn't tell me," Sami said.

"It never came up," I replied.

"Well you could have mentioned that you were pregnant," Sami said.

"When, I was already in England when I found out and long distance calling sucks because it is a big rip off," I said.

"Still you should have told one of us what you couldn't write or e-mail since you were in England," Sami retorted.

"Sophie why don't you unload the car," I said giving her the keys. I could tell she didn't want to hear the argument.

"Mom do you want me to unload Biscotti and Hazelnut as well," Sophie asked.

"Yeah sure just make take them to go potty and if it's poop pick it up with one of the plastic bags in the car," I said.

"Okay," Sophie replied taking the keys and going to the car. Once Sophie was safely out the door I turned to Sami.

"Nicole why didn't you tell any of us," Sami asked her tone had gone down.

"Because Sami I was pregnant and alone except for Alex and I was scared I didn't know how to do anything for the first couple of months. It was hard enough having to go through college and medical school raising a kid having to tell all of you about it wouldn't have given me any time to finish school," I replied.

"Well now that I can understand just having a boyfriend made it tough for me," Sami said. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the statement. She joined me and seconds later the laughing died down.

"I've missed you Sami," I said hugging her.

"Me too which is why you're the maid of honor and Sophie will be a bridesmaid," Sami said.

"Isn't she a little young for that though," I asked.

"No she's fine," Sami said as Sophie came in with Biscotti and Hazelnut.

"What's the diagnosis," I asked.

"Only pee," Sophie said.

"Now what the heck are those," Sami asked pointing to Biscotti and Hazelnut.

"Well they're King Charles Spaniels Biscotti is the one with the darker fur and belongs to Sophie and Hazelnut is mine and has the lighter fur," I said.

"Mom I put the bags on the doorstep," Sophie said.

"Yes well let the dogs get used to the house and maybe they'll find Finch and Watley my pugs" Sami said.

"Okay Aunt Sami," Sophie said letting the dogs off their leashes. They looked around for a couple minutes then started to wander off towards the living room.

"So let's get those bags up to your room, you don't mind that you're sharing a room do you,' Sami said as we got the bags, shut the door and began going up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

"No we're fine," Sophie and I said together.

"Good because we thought it was only Nicole coming so we just set aside one room. Here it is,' Sami said opening the fifth door on the left from the stair case. It had one king size bed and a balcony.

"Wow this is sort of like my room in London," Sophie said, "mom do you mind if I take the side near the window?"

"No knock yourself out," I said.

"So Sophie has a balcony," Sami asked.

"What can I say the hospital pays a lot," I replied.

"Well make yourselves comfortable but Sophie do you mind being a bridesmaid," Sami asked.

"Are you sure," Sophie asked.

"Yeah and besides we can buy an extra dress no problem my mom's friend owns the shop where I bought my dress and the bridesmaids dresses and she's happy that I'm actually getting married so it will be no problem I just have to make a phone call and it will be all set shoes and all," Sami said.

"Thank you, I've never been a bridesmaid well I was a flower girl in my Aunt Alex's wedding but that was it,' Sophie said hugging Sami.

"You're welcome and maybe later we'll go ice skating," Sami said.

"Really it's open in the summer," Sophie asked.

"Well its inside so it won't be a problem," Sami said.

"Thank you," Sophie said hugging Sami once more before going to finish unpacking.

"Hey thanks Sami I know this is all sudden," I said.

"Hey no problem actually it makes it fun," Sami said as barks were heard. Sami, Sophie and I looked at each other before groaning and running out the door to get the four dogs that were barking up a storm.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that tell me what you tihnk. A picture of Sophie will be uploaded soon along with the dresses and to Roots-Before-Branches and Sciencefreak2007 you're mentions will be coming up. **

**LadyWriter15**


	2. A Walk of Disaster

"Okay when I said that I needed cold water for my shower I meant make sure I have the option of cold water in case when my shower came and I would actually want cold water and as it turns out I didn't so you're now officially responsible for the shower freezing of 2021," I said as I sat down on the couch next to Sophie. She snuggled closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder and then handed me a coffee mug.

"Sorry but you know me," Sami said.

"Well now I wish that I didn't," I said smiling as I drank some of the coffee that Sophie had gotten for me.

"Mom can we walk around a bit because I want to see where you grew up," Sophie asked.

"Does that cut into your bridesmaids plans," I asked Sami who was trying to make pancakes.

"Yeah that's fine," Sami said throwing the pancake pan in the sink. Her face was angry and red.

"So I guess we'll eat out for breakfast," I said to Sophie as Sami started to yell and curse.

"Definitely," Sophie replied as we made our way back upstairs as quietly as possible. When we entered our bedroom and shut the door Sophie looked at me.

"Mom why is it that we never came here before," Sophie asked. I looked at her stunned.

"Sophie, this place contains a past that I do not want to remember. It's just too hard and I was afraid that if I came here and took you with me that I'd never leave but we're definitely going back to London there is no doubt about that. But maybe one day when you're old enough I'll tell you," I said making my way towards the closet. Sophie came up behind me and hugged me.

"I love you mom," Sophie said before she went back to pulling out a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt that we got from Paris.

"I love you too, Sophie now how about my give Bush a wedgie t-shirt and a pair of jeans," I asked her holding up the indicated pieces of clothing. She pretended to gag.

"Mom do you want to embarrass me," Sophie asked.

"I was just joking I'm wearing the blue silk tank top from Greece," I said.

"You mean the one we got from Athens near the Acropolis," Sophie asked.

'The very one and a pair of black flip flops with white jeans," I said.

"Well I'm ready to go," Sophie said.

"There's no way I can back out of this," I asked her.

"You promised," Sophie said.

"Fine but just to point out that I did not promise I just agreed to show you around," I said going to the bathroom, to put on the clothes. When I was finished I looked at myself in the mirror. I had changed so much in twelve years that it was amazing to look at myself now and know how much I had changed. Twelve years ago I was a nobody now I'm 30 years old and the head doctor in the ER during the night shift at London Memorial Hospital.

"Mom you ready to go," Sophie asked.

"Yes let's go," I said coming out and leading the way to the car.

"Mom that pizza was way better then the pizza in London can we bring some back," Sophie asked as we left the local Albuquerque pizza parlor. She smiled and we walked on the sidewalk.

"So are you ready to go back," I asked her. We had been walking for over three hours. I've shown her everything from the park to East High School. She laughed when I told her about the time Sami and I slipped off the swings during the rain and ended up getting hosed off by Riley. I looked at Sophie who just seemed content looking at everything. As we reached the car and got in Sophie stopped then turned to me.

"Sophie come on get in the car," I said.

"Sorry mom," Sophie said climbing in and buckling her seatbelt.

"Are you sure you're okay," I asked her. Whenever she seemed unhappy it always worried me. I always wondered if I was being a bad mom. I looked at her and she was staring out the window. Then out of the blue she asked me the one of the questions I hoped she'd never ask.

"Mom where's your family," Sophie asked. I paused as I was about to put the key in the ignition.

"Sophie do you remember what I told you about my past," I asked her.

"Yeah," she said turning to face me. I looked her straight in the eyes and for the first time I saw Troy. I saw the sparkle in her eyes that always used shine in Troy's.

"I don't tell you things for a reason," I told her.

"But mom I'm a big girl now," Sophie said.

"I know that Sophie but my family is part of a past that really hurt me and if I start to get involved again then maybe you'll get hurt," I said to her.

"But mom you don't know that," Sophie said.

"Sophie just drop it okay I don't want to talk about this," I said turning back to the road. I put my key in the ignition and drove off. Sophie and I did not talk the entire way back to Sami's.

**SAMI'S P. O.V. **

I looked at the invitations in my hands. I knew that Nicole would kill me for this but it had to be done. Nicole needed to reunite with her old friends and especially her family. When I first saw Sophie I knew that without a doubt Troy was the father. Troy and Gabriella did get married after high school and I remember her calling me about Nicole's address but even I didn't know that and I haven't heard from her since. The girls from the team would be arriving tonight and I knew that Nicole and Sophie would definitely be back before five. For years Nicole's family tried to get information out of me but I didn't know. Chad kept yelling at me when I kept telling him I didn't know. But when I told him that I hadn't heard from Nicole since her last stop on her backpacking trip he stopped coming to ask. I looked at the invitations and read.

_**Danforth Anniversary Party**_

**When: June 17****th****, 2021**

**Where: Mike and Karen's **

**Please come we welcome all of our friends to celebrate this special day. **

**Call: 581-9257**

I heard Nicole's car come up the driveway and hid the invitations away in the breadbox.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

After our discussion that was on the borderline of argument Sophie and I didn't talk. We've never had a fight for this long but she crossed a line that I specifically told her not to cross. We had discussed it earlier and she still wasn't listening. I knew that she would eventually inherit some of Troy's traits but did she have to inherit his curiosity to push across boundaries. I couldn't help but think that Troy would have taken pride in her. She also played basketball in London when I played with Alex and her husband Ian. She was fairly good. As I drove up Sami's driveway I hoped that this fight wouldn't last long but I knew that I had to stand firm in this decision. We got out of the car and got to the door.

"How was the walk," Sami asked in a suspicious tone.

"Just Peachy," I said as Sophie stomped up the stairs and slammed the door.

"Don't slam the door young lady," I yelled at her.

"Wow you definitely need a drink," Sami said heading to the garage to get a beer.

"No thank you that'll just make me more miserable," I said sitting down on the porch swing.

"Fine more for me," Sami said as she came out seconds later with a bottle of water.

"So no alcohol," I asked.

"There's some but I'm saving it for something else," Sami replied as she sat down in the chair across form me.

"So what happened," Sami asked.

"Well it was going fine until Sophie started asking about my family and when she mentioned why I never took her here before we left for the walk I explained to her that it just hurt too much but she just kept pushing when we were out walking. So I finally snapped in the car. And we haven't talked since," I said.

"You know you're going to have to tell her," Sami said.

"When she's old enough to understand I will but now she's not ready to know," I said.

"Fine you're the mom but you can't hide her form your past forever because it's going to come back to bite you in the ass," Sami said.

"It's just hard because she's so much like him already," I said.

"Well what did you expect," Sami asked. I just laughed.

"I don't know but she's never asked about her father before and asking about my family well technically her family as well but still she'll get hurt if I tell my aunt and uncle that I'm back or Chad," I said. I looked at Sami and she looked torn about something.

"Nicole there's something I have to tell you," Sami said.


	3. BALLOT

BALLOT

_**Pairings:**_

Nicole/Troy

Troy/Gabriella

Gabriella/Ryan

Gabriella/OC

Nicole/Ryan

Nicole/OC

Troy/OC

_**Nicole and the Wildcats reunite:**_

Danforth anniversary party

12th high school reunion (Sharpay wanting certain date and certain place so it was moved back two years)

East High for Basketball game

Sami's wedding

_**Troy finds out about Sophie **_

*depends on how the wildcats and Nicole reunite so think carefully

_**Troy and Gabriella divorce:**_

Yes (with Alex as lawyer)

No


	4. A Box and Two Graves

**SOPHIE'S P.O.V.**

Why did my mom have to be so difficult? No one's family could be that bad. I heard my mom and aunt Sami walk outside and screamed into my pillow. I've always accepted that my father was just someone I had no reason to know. Why can't I know my mom's family? She always changes the subject. I don't think she's ashamed of her family but I'd at least like to see them or at least hear some stories. I'm an eleven year old girl who does not know her family except my aunts and my mom. Well Uncle Ian counts since he's married to Aunt Alex. I know I shouldn't have pushed the subject but I want to know. I got up ready to go apologize to my mom when the floorboard I was standing on creaked. I looked down at the rug and pushed it off. I found the floorboard and found a little space big enough for my finger to pull it up. I pulled it up and saw a dusty box labeled Nicole's Stuff. I blew off the dust and opened it up. There was a yearbook and some pictures. I picked up some of the pictures and looked through them. I saw a younger version of my mom and Aunt Sam with a bunch of other people some girls and some were boys. I laughed and smiled at my mom's foolish faces and poses. When I got to the one at the bottom I saw my mom and a boy. I looked on the back and saw the date. Troy and Nicole Christmas '07. I turned it back over and saw my mom smiling and in the arms of the boy. She was in a pair of green shorts and a red tank top. The boy was wearing a plain wife beater and jeans. My mom looked beautiful. Her smiled just seemed to radiate off the photo. The boy had brown hair that could be thought of as dirty blond in a very bright light. His eyes were a medium blue and his skin a light tan. He had my facial shape but then again I look so plain this facial shape is probably all around here. I stopped looking through the pictures and went for the yearbook. East High Wildcats 2009. I knew my mom went here so I looked through the book trying to find where she was. The winter ball page was where I saw her first. I saw her in a blue dress with the boy from the picture. They looked as if they were in love. Could he be my father? But no mom said that dad was a one night fling not someone she's known for years. I kept flipping until I found her in the senior section. Her dark brown curls framing her face and that same smile that lulled me to sleep at night when I was a baby, I always loved especially when I was two to look at her smile. I closed the book after seeing a few more pictures. There's more that these pictures and books of mom's past I just need to know where to look.

"I see you found the box," a voice said. I turned to see Aunt Sami leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry," I said closing the box.

"It was not your mother's," Aunt Sami said.

"But then why does it have her name on it," I asked. Aunt Sami stared at the box and shook her head.

"She gave me some of her things asking me to burn them before she left for London then to her backpacking trip," Aunt Sami said coming over and sitting down in front of me. She took some of the pictures from the box.

"Why didn't you burn these," I asked.

"I can't burn her memories she wanted to forget. It was the first time I'd seen her trying to run away from something. But Nicole knew that she couldn't outrun her past she just wanted all material memories gone," Aunt Sami said.

"I know my mother is strong like that but I wish I knew why she doesn't like it here," I said.

"Your mother is the most complicated person I have ever known but it's worth the time to figure her out. I'm close but she always manages to surprise people. Your father is the main reason she stays away from here, him and her family," Aunt Sami said.

"I should go apologize to her shouldn't I," I asked her.

"You should. Your mother almost died once, and I thought I was going to lose my best friend. Your father was to blame for that accident by the way. You never know when you're going to lose somebody," Aunt Sami said.

"Why, did he cause it," I asked.

"No he didn't show up and she waited hoping he would. She waited for someone who would never love her the way she loved him," Aunt Sami said before leaving. I felt tears come to my eyes. The thought of my mom dying and leaving me all alone made me hate myself for the way I acted towards her. I put away the box underneath the floorboards and went downstairs to find my mom.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

I kept outside even after Sami left never telling me what she was going too. That angered me to no end but I knew it must have been something she was scared to tell me. I sat drinking form the bottle of water Sami gave me. I looked at her backyard and saw a lone basketball by the basketball hoop that Sami had. I was hit with memories of Troy and those hurt. I got up to go to the Kitchen to make a sandwich. I was hungry even though I ate pizza only two hours ago. I guess that's the price I pay for some of my best friends being boys. I went to the breadbox and went to get the bread but found an invitation. It read:

_**Danforth Anniversary Party**_

**When: June 17****th****, 2021**

**Where: Mike and Karen's **

**Please come we welcome all of our friends to celebrate this special day. **

**Call: 581-9257**

I knew Sami had something to do with this. The 17th was tomorrow. I heard footsteps and put the invitation in my pocket. I looked up to see Sami.

"Hey Nicole I thought you'd still be outside," Sami said.

"No I came in the kitchen to fix a sandwich," I said. Sami's face went white. I knew she knew about the invitation.

"So have you got the bread out yet," Sami asked.

"Yeah and much more," I stated pulling the invitation out of my pocket. Sami just stared at me.

"Nicole let me explain," Sami said.

"This better be good because I have made it clear since your phone call that I was not under any circumstances going to see any of them again," I said.

"Nicole you need to see them. They're your family," Sami said.

"Sami they're the reason I never came back," I said trying not to shout.

"No Nicole, Troy's the reason you never came back," Sami said in a whisper.

"Sami don't ever mention him," I said.

"Nicole come on you know that Sophie deserves to know who she is," Sami said.

"She does know who she is," I snapped.

"But she doesn't know who her family is besides you," Sami said.

"Sami, Sophie would be devastated when she hears what hell I went through with my friends and family," I told her.

"She at least deserves to know," Sami said leaving the room. I groaned and shut the breadbox.

"Mom," a voice said. I turned to see Sophie. She looked sad and as if she'd been crying or was just about to cry.

"Yeah Soph," I said.

"Mom, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just I want to know who my family is. It's just I want to know what made them so bad," Sophie said.

"Sophie get in the car I'm taking you somewhere," I said. She looked at me strange before running out to the car. I looked up and prayed to god that I was doing the right thing. I found Sophie in the car with her seatbelt on when I left Sami's House. I just smiled and got in the car. I drove towards the cemetery. When we got there Sophie just stared.

"Mom why are we here," Sophie asked.

"We're here to see my parents," I replied. Sophie got out of the car and I followed soon after. I locked it and I took Sophie's hand and we walked towards their graves. When we arrived Sophie looked at the headstones and touched them.

_Darryl Danforth_

_Born: October 18__th__,1964 _

_Died: April 16, 1996_

_Loving Father, Brother and Friend _

_Evangeline Danforth _

_Born: May 30, 1968 _

_Died: April 16, 1996 _

_Loving Mother, Friend and Person _

I had not visited my parents' graves in many years. Sophie was looking at them as if trying to memorize them so she would remember. I didn't know how long we were there but before I knew it, the moon was out.

"Mom, how did they die," Sophie asked.

"Car accident I was the only one to survive," I said.

"Mom I'm sorry for forcing this on you," Sophie said.

"No Sophie you did nothing wrong. Now we have to make one more stop before we head back to Aunt Sami's okay," I told her.

"Okay Mom," Sophie said as my phone rang. I looked and saw Sami's number.

"Hey Sami, we have to make one more stop before heading back," I said.

"Nicole my mom said they need a doctor at the hospital. They need more help and two doctors are out sick," Sami said.

"I'll be there can you meet me there because I need someone to take Sophie back to your place," I said.

"Yeah I'll come pick her up from the hospital," Sami said before hanging up.

"Come on Sophie we have to go to the hospital," I said as we ran to the car.

"What's going on mom," Sophie asked.

"Nothing bad they just need mommy's help at the hospital. Aunt Sami is going to meet us there to take you back to her place," I said. she asked no more questions as we drove towards the hospital. 


	5. Hopsital Madness

When I got to the hospital everything was in chaos. Sophie stayed close to me as I headed for the receptionist who looked peeved already.

"What do you want we're extremely busy," the girl said.

"I'm looking for Diane Hawkins," I said.

"Look as you can see we're extremely busy so no," the girl replied.

"I don't know why they hired you to be a receptionist but listen closely and listen good. I'm a doctor who was on vacation from London. I was asked to come here and help by Mrs. Hawkins so you tell me where the hell I can find her and there won't be a problem," I said.

"Nicole thank god you're here we need you in surgery," Mrs. Hawkins said coming towards Sophie and I.

"Ready to help but is Sami here," I asked.

"Yes, she's waiting in the cafeteria," Diane said.

"Sophie don't talk to anyone just head straight to the cafeteria okay. Stay with Sami until I get back is that clear," I told her. She nodded.

"Yes mom," Sophie said.

"Hurry Nicole we need to get you prepped to head into the surgery room," Diane said.

"Go save people mom," Sophie said hugging me and hurrying off towards the cafeteria. I smiled before following Diane. She told me why they were so busy. Apparently there was this big bus accident plus all the usual issues that need help such as pregnant women or broken bones. I was lead to surgery room 5 where I awaited a guy who had one of the poles from the bus go right through his abdomen. It took about an hour to finish that surgery before I was taken to another one. It was about seven surgeries later when Diane asked me to help with a kid who wasn't letting anyone fix his broken arm.

"I'm sorry to pull you out of surgery but this kid won't let anyone near him and you did not have a surgery for another hour so I figured you could try this kid," Diane said.

"Don't worry trust drunk teenagers in London who get hurt are probably worse than this kid. Where are his parents," I asked her.

"They are in the room trying to get the boy to let a doctor near him," Diane said.

"Which Room," I asked her.

"311 the mother was yelling for a room and not one in the emergency room," Diane said as her beeper beeped.

"Got to go," Diane said as she raced down the other hallway. For a fifty year old woman she was fast. I looked down and saw that I was still in my surgery clothes not having time to change. I took the stairs to the third floor knowing that people would be clogging the elevator. When I reached the third floor I found my way to room 311 to find a nurse outside the room.

"So you're the doctor they sent," the girl asked.

"Yep from what I heard this kid is a nightmare," I said.

"The worst and his mother is not much better. I'm Carly," The girl said.

"Well trust me mothers in London are worse, so what information do we have so far," I asked her.

"The child's name is Dean Baylor and he has no allergies to any medication and has a arm fracture it looks like but we don't know how severe it is because he won't let anyone get close to him," the girl said.

"Wait Baylor," I asked her.

"Yeah parents are Zeke and Sharpay Baylor," the girl said. I mentally cursed in my mind. Sharpay and I might have ended on friendly terms as well as Zeke and I but neither could keep a secret worth crap.

"Let's get this over with. I have another surgery in an hour," I said opening the door.

"Finally someone here to help," a voice I knew immediately as Sharpay's. I walked in as the girl arranged all of the equipment.

"Why do you have blood all on you," a voice asked. I looked up from the papers containing the boy's information for a moment to see the boy in question staring at me.

"I have just come from my seventh surgery of the night," I said.

"You're not going to cut me up are you," the boy asked.

"Not unless your mom and dad think you deserve a punishment," I said. The boy looked wide eyed at his parents who were definitely Zeke and Sharpay because they still look the same as they did 12 years ago.

"Not if he doesn't let a doctor help him," Zeke said.

"Mom," the boy asked.

"Dean the pain will be over when you let someone help you," Sharpay said. The girl helping me gave me a needle with the numbing solution. I went to the boy who had his eyes closed. I looked at his arm and knew that it was a simple fracture. I felt for the break and inserted the numbing solution around it. The boy hissed a bit before calming down.

"Carly get this boy to x-ray then get him a popsicle from the cafeteria after his bravery he deserves it," I said.

"Yes doctor," Carly said taking Dean's unhurt hand and led him out. When the door closed I was left alone with Zeke and Sharpay.

"So how bad is it," Zeke asked.

"A simple fracture nothing major a cast for eight weeks and routine check-ups he should be fine," I said.

"Thank you. He's always hated hospitals," Sharpay said.

"It's understandable in kids of his age. It brings up some separation complex," I said.

"You look familiar," Sharpay said.

"Yeah too familiar," Zeke said. I heard the door opening to see Dean enter with a popsicle and Carly with his x-ray. He got back on the table and just kept eating.

"Dean focus on the popsicle okay," I told him. He nodded. I took his arm in my hands and fixed the brake. Small tears came out of Dean's eyes.

"Carly get this brave boy another popsicle and wrap up his arm," I said.

"Thank you doctor," Dean said.

"Your Welcome now promise me you're going to behave for your parents," I said. Dean nodded. I heard someone come in the door.

"Nicole surgery room 7 a big one," Diane said popping in. I turned to see Zeke and Sharpay staring at me with their mouths open.

"Carly give them the papers and information they need after wrapping up Dean's arm," I said quickly leaving the room. I wanted out of there as soon as possible. After a total of 18 surgeries Diane said I could go back to her house. It was 5 in the morning. I got changed and into my car driving to Sami's house. I was so tired that I couldn't think straight. I really hoped I didn't crash. When I made it safely to Sami's I saw all the lights out. I made my way slowly there and entered the house trying not to make a noise. I went into the room I shared with Sophie to get my sleepwear and take a shower in the downstairs bathroom. I felt the hot water run over my body and sighed. I felt at peace. When I was finished I got dressed and was about to head upstairs when I remembered the invitation in my purse where I hid it. I did not want to face them again. I walked back to the room I shared with Sophie and just watched her sleep. She is my world, my everything. There was once a time when Troy was my world, my everything but that time ended years ago.


End file.
